redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dane the Wildcat
Hi Dane the Wildcat, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:33, February 19, 2010 I, like all of you are, a HUGE Redwall fan! Some of my favorite quotes are: Weasel: The head cook has personally vowed to skin you with a rusty knife and roast what's left of you for supper. Gonff the Mousethief: Oh, good, I do hope he saves some for me. -Gonff's capture Good ol' Gonff! Tell me some other good quotes if I haven't heard 'em! --Dane the Wildcat 21:46, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki!! Welcome me bonny lasse! I'd be pleased i'fin ya make sure ta edit yer page a lot! Away the Brawwwww!!!!!!!!! --Cannon 19:57, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Dane the Wildcat! Hope ye have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? and once again Welcome!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 01:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) WElcome dane to redwall wiki. I 'ope ye ;ave a good time 'ere-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:09, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Dane. I love your avitar.:) Redwall, and Mattimeo are, in my opinion, the best books in the whole series. I REALLY REALLY REALLY like Matthis. The first sentence of the book had me hooked... "a bumbling young novice..." Too fun! anyway, welcome to Redwal Wiki, and I hope you enjoy yourself. EULALIAAAAAAA --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 23:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey! thought i'd drop by and say hi! so.......HI!!!!!!!! xD see ya around mate! Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 20:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Dane, old chap, I am welcome to a visit from a fellow feline. Now, about the mountain, true, it is now completely dormant, and no lava is trying to rise up through the crater. However, a badger many years ago managed to contain the heat from below left over, and it is all in a tube that goes through the center, heating the forge. Ask my Forgemasters more about it when you come. I hope to see you here. ::Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! Wanted Freedom - FanFic Hey there! Check out the beginning of my first fanfic. User blog:ForrestFighter/Wanted Freedom F.F. - Mossflowerrrrr!!! Ps. 82:3-4 13:56, April 15, 2011 (UTC)